bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydron
Prince Hydron is the leader of New Vestroia and commander of the Vexos. It is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he possessed the petrified statues of five of the Six Soldiers of New Vestroia: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid. His goal was to "complete his collection" by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. Goals and Relationships with Other Characters Prince Hydron ultimately wants to brawl the Resistance himself due to the Vexos' repeated failures. He also wants to battle the Resistance to prove to his father that he is a competent ruler and that he can handle them on his own. However, a major setback to his plans occurred in Episode 24 when Lync informs him that Spectra Phantom took the mechanical Bakugan for himself. He is angered by the fact that Spectra is taking matters into his own hands by deciding to battle the Resistance (especially Dan Kuso) himself and is continually disobeying his orders. In Episode 24 he claims that Spectra is "playing a very dangerous game" by doing so. It is also clear that Lync is not afraid of betraying Hydron, and in fact seems to take pride in doing so. Role Season 1: New Vestroia So far, very little is known about the Prince. What is clear is that he has a negative relationship with his father, King Zenoheld, who constantly complains of his son disappointing him by not firmly putting New Vestroia under Vestal control. Hydron thinks that his father worries too much about him and doesn't have enough trust that he can do things on his own. He is shown to be quite arrogant, and he thinks very highly of himself. Mylene Pharaoh refers to him as "a spoiled brat". It is unclear as to whether he has any actual experience in brawling despite wanting to take on Dan and the others himself, perhaps due to his royal status. But he is no fool: he is well aware that Spectra is up to something, and has employed Lync to keep an eye on him, who crossed him to join Spectra and Gus. He also has a habit of twirling a lock of his hair. Season 2: New Vestroia In Season 2: New Vestroia, Hydron runs into Baron while strolling through Vestal and challenges him to a brawl for the Haos Energy. He readily agrees and Hydron reveals that he is no longer a prince, thanks to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Not much is said after that. Hydron is a very strong Subterra brawler, and uses the bakugan Dryad, a mechanical bakugan created by Dr. Clay. Soon after the brawl begins, he defeats Nemus and Piercian with only Dryad, thus releasing the Haos Energy and powering up his father's machine. Hydron is cruel and tends to brawl until his opponent pleas for mercy, which pleases him immensely. As he arrives back with the other Vexos, Mylene states that he should work on his stealth, because he may have alerted the other Brawlers. But he shrugs it off and says that she is jealous of him for claiming the first Attribute Energy. In episode 28, Revenge of the Vexos, it was revealed that Mylene recruited Hydron as the new Subterra Vexos brawler, replacing Gus Grav. Hydron also gets a new outfit in the second season; a brown trench coat and pants with an a pair of orange tinted pair of sunglasses that he bought in Vestal. (The Vestal sales-clerks recognized him and whispered among one another, but said nothing to him, probably fearing that he would punish them). Now the Resistance is aware of Hyrdon's awesome brawling and mechanical bakugan, making him a now formidable enemy, instead of just thinking of him as a lazy dictator. Bakugan * Subterra Dryad Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Vexos